


The Search for Dry Wood

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x06, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt erhofft sich ein paar neue Erkenntnisse, als er für die Aufführung von Grease an die McKinley zurückkehrt.Seine Gedanken zu verschiedenen Szenen im Verlauf von Episode 4x06'Glease'.





	The Search for Dry Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Search for Dry Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159486) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Danke an [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für's Beta-Lesen. ;-)
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus "The Hounds of Winter" von Sting.

 

**November 2012**

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Kurt die William H. McKinley HighSchool betritt, seit er im September ein Flugzeug bestiegen hat. Das ist erst etwas mehr als 2 Monate her und dennoch fühlt es sich an, als wären Jahre vergangen. Die abendliche HighSchool umgibt ihn mit ihrer sonderbaren nächtlichen Energie. Ohne das Tageslicht, die Geschäftigkeit und die offenen Klassentüren, lässt die kühle Abendluft die Geräusche anders klingen: leiser, behutsamer. Spuren von Elternabenden und verschiedenen Produktionen, die der Glee Club aufgeführt hat, klingen nach, sowohl in den Fluren, als auch in seiner Erinnerung. Aber bestimmte Erinnerungen bleiben substanzlose Echos, halb vergessene Emotionen, die sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit entziehen, wenn er versucht, sie zu entschlüsseln. Er fühlt sich schrecklich _alt_. Dieses Gefühl hat er nicht erwartet.

Rachel hat ihn begleitet und er ist ihr dankbar dafür. Ihr entschlossen fröhliches Geschnatter über die Limitierung ihrer Autogramme, über ihren garantierten Promi-Status ist tröstlich. Sie ist genauso nervös wie er. Er lächelt und nickt und schwelgt mit ihr in dieser Fantasie.

Als sie um die Ecke biegen, erschreckt ihn ihre Spiegelung auf der nachtschwarzen Fensterscheibe am Ende des Schulflurs. Rachels kajal-umrandete Augen und glamouröse Großstadtfrisur stehen im Kontrast zu den zögerlichen Schatten unbewusster Erinnerungen. Und neben ihr steht er selbst, jetzt genauso fremdartig in diesen Fluren: größer, dünner und blasser; und mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Er sieht aus wie ein Geist mit seinem bleichen, streng modellierten Gesicht, das schimmernd über den dunklen Lagen seiner Kleidung schwebt. Ein melancholisches Geschöpf, das auf diesen Fluren herumgeistert, auf der Suche nach dem endgültigen Abschluss seiner Zeit hier.

Er entdeckt sein ehemaliges Schließfach und eine Erinnerung steigt an die Oberfläche, ein nicht zu unterdrückender, stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust.

_("Ich find es toll, wie schick du deine Mütze trägst. Wie ein russischer Zar.")_

Das seltsam ernsthafte Kompliment, eine kokette und sehr eindeutige Textnachricht, ein erotisches Angebot mit einem unbeirrten, erregten Blick –

_("Komm schon, lass uns verschwinden.")_

Die erdrückende Gewissheit, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit einem Ende zuging (und was für ein Ende sie genommen hatte), obwohl Kurt damals gedacht hatte, dass er und Blaine einen neuen Anfang miteinander entdeckt hätten. Kurt hat Mühe zu atmen, als ihm der Verlust das Herz zerreißt. Er zwingt sich, die grausame Ironie nachträglicher Erkenntnis zu verdrängen, zieht eine kalte Hand aus der Tasche, deutet auf das Schließfach, zwingt seine erstarrten Lippen zu einem Lächeln und fängt an zu reden, um Rachels Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ein schiefes Lächeln und eine alberne Bemerkung erzeugen eine gemeinsame, angenehme, nostalgische Erinnerung.

Dann erklingt Mercedes Stimme von der anderen Seite des Flurs und weitere Erinnerungen tauchen auf, immer noch wehmütig, aber glücklicher. Sie nimmt sie mit hinter die Bühne.

 

*** * ***

 

Verhaltenes, unterdrücktes Chaos schlägt ihnen hinter der Bühne entgegen; eine aufgeladene Atmosphäre, die auf Kurts Armen eine Gänsehaut erzeugt. Wohl einstudierte Aktivitäten und koordinierte Abläufe, die gerade so an der Grenze zum Chaos balancieren, ohne sie zu überschreiten. Und die Gerüche hinter der Bühne der McKinley sind eine undefinierbare, ganz besondere Mischung aus Materialien, Menschen und Requisiten, die ihn mühelos ein Jahr zurückreisen lassen. Sie erwecken dieses besondere Aroma von Herbst und Vorfreude, der Erkundung neuer Rollen und der Anpassung seiner Erwartungen – nicht nur auf der Bühne. Aber die wichtigen Momente – eine ganze Menge – haben sich genau hier abgespielt.

Er hat ein Flashback und die Erinnerung ist voller liebevoller Zuneigung.

_("Oh, ist wohl was Ernstes?"_

_"Ja, ganz genau.")_ *****

Und er erinnert sich an den zögerlichen, zaghaften Schritt, den er getan hatte. Nicht voller Gewissheit, aber voller Vertrauen.

_("...ich möchte zu dir nachhause.")_

Kurt lächelt noch, völlig sorglos in der Erinnerung gefangen, als Blaine, ganz in weiß gekleidet, näherkommt. Sein Pullover glitzert silbern in der gedämpften Backstage-Beleuchtung; Tina hat ihnen erzählt, dass Blaine den Teen Angel spielt. Kurt schaut Blaine an – deshalb ist er hergekommen, um ihn zu sehen und zu versuchen, es zu verstehen – aber Blaines Anblick tut weh. Kurts Lächeln erstirbt und er senkt den Blick. Die Wärme in seinem Herzen wird wirr und beginnt zu verblassen. Blaine ist zu hell und irreal im Vergleich zu den gedämpften Farben von Kurts Erinnerung.

Sein schönes Antlitz ist zurückhaltend überrascht und da ist unverkennbare – wenn auch zaghafte – Hoffnung in seinem Blick. Aber anstatt der Erkenntnis, die Kurt sich erhofft hat, wenn er Blaine wiedersieht, sind da nur schmerzhaft stechende Eiskristalle in seinem Blut. Wie ein hundertfaches Echo hört Kurt all die Entschuldigungen, die sein Handy in den letzten Wochen haben vibrieren lassen, die die er gelesen hat, und er hört sie in dem gleichen sanften Tonfall, der ihn jetzt anspricht: "Ich hätte ja gar nicht gedacht, dass ich dich dieses Wochenende sehe." Leere Worte von einer Stimme gesprochen, der er einmal geglaubt hat; das ist jetzt nicht mehr möglich.

Blaines Anblick erscheint Kurt sowohl vertraut als auch befremdlich, flackert hin und her zwischen Erinnerung und Realität. Sein unsteter Blick zeigt, wie unsicher und ängstlich er ist und dann – als sie weiter nur dastehen und Finn dazukommt – zunehmend enttäuscht und verletzt. Es macht eigentlich keinen Sinn, dass Blaine derjenige ist, der sich fürchtet oder seinen Schmerz lindern möchte.  _Er_ ist es schließlich, der Kurt verlassen hat, der sein Vertrauen gebrochen hat, der alles, was ihnen heilig war zerstört hat. Kurt kann ihn nicht ansehen oder mit ihm sprechen. Also zögert Blaine und geht dann. 

Es ist, als würde etwas an Kurts Eingeweiden ziehen, als Blaine geht, als wäre da ein loser Faden von Kurt, der sich an Blaine verfangen hat und der Kurt langsam aber sicher aufdröselt,  während er davongeht. Kurt spürt es – es ist ein tiefsitzender Schmerz – all die sorgsamen Reparaturen, die er an seinem Herzen vorgenommen hat;  sie lösen sich in Nichts auf. Er weiß nicht, wie er den Faden durchtrennen soll, bevor alle Nähte und Säume ausgefranst sind und auseinander fallen. Wenn er doch nur die Hand ausstrecken und ihn einfangen könnte, vielleicht könnte er es dann aufhalten und verhindern, dass sich noch mehr Nähte lösen.

Kurt ballt seine Faust um nichts und spannt seine Knie an. "Du hattest recht", sagt er zu Rachel. "Es war ein Fehler, herzukommen." Die Fäden seines Herzens sirren schnell wie ein sich auflösendes Wollknäuel.

 

*** * ***

 

Vom Zuschauerraum aus kann er alles ganz sachlich betrachten. Blaine ist bei seinem Auftritt weit von ihm entfernt. Kurt fühlt nichts als kalten Schmerz, der sein Herz verbrennt. Da ist keine Wärme in ihm, wenn er Blaine anschaut, nur noch mehr Verwirrung, wachsende Entfremdung und Schmerz.

Blaine fängt seinen Blick ein. Gerät ins Stocken. Kurt versucht zu verstehen, aber die Frage bleibt: _'Wer bist du?'_ Als die einzige Antwort, die ihm einfällt, lautet, _'Ich weiß es nicht'_ , entscheidet er, dass sie vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr wichtig ist. Die Frage ist es nicht wert, gestellt zu werden; es gibt keine Antwort, der er Glauben schenken könnte. Eine weitere Million Entschuldigungen würden Blaine nicht zurückverwandeln in den Jungen, den er einst kannte. Es gibt hier nichts mehr für ihn. Es ist Zeit zu gehen.

 

*** * ***

 

Nach dem Ende des Stücks, auf dem Flur, als er und Rachel sich zum Gehen bereitmachen, kommt Blaine direkt auf ihn zu. Sein Ton ist voller Entschlossenheit. "Kurt, ich muss mit dir reden."

Dieses Mal zwingt Kurt sich, Blaine direkt in die Augen zu sehen, denn er weiß, dass es hier nichts mehr gibt, wovor er sich fürchten muss. Dennoch fällt es ihm schwer. Da ist eine reflexartige Welle der Wärme, die seine Lippen für einen winzigen Moment zu einem Lächeln verziehen will, bevor Bedauern sie in die Tiefen der Traurigkeit versenkt und sein Blick unscharf wird. Blaine ist ein Fremder und sie haben sich verloren; es gibt nichts mehr für ihn zu sagen, nichts für Kurt zu hören, außer alter Echos.

_("Okay, ich kenne niemanden, der so auf Klamotten steht, und trotzdem fällt dir nicht auf, dass ich nicht mehr mein Warbler-Outfit trage?")_

"Ich bin nicht interessiert", sagt Kurt und dreht sich um, bevor die bitteren Tränen der Resignation fallen können.

Blaine folgt ihm nach. "Ich hab dir nie erzählt, was da wirklich gelaufen ist. Also mit dem Typen beim One-Night-Stand. Ich will, dass du alles erfährst—"

Blaines Beharrlichkeit erzeugt Klarheit; eiskalte Wut lässt Kurt sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen. "Was erzählst du mir jetzt?", fragt er. Er schaut Blaine direkt ins Gesicht und bietet ihm jede mögliche Entschuldigung an, die Blaine ihm geben könnte, so dass Blaine klar werden muss: keine einzige kann auch nur irgendetwas ändern.

Blaine schweigt erschrocken und steht nur da, mit großen ungläubig blickenden Augen. Kurt kann sehen, wie seine Worte Blaines Innerstes offengelegt haben und Blaine wirkt fast kindlich in seiner Verletzlichkeit. Und das – Blaines unerschöpfliches Vertrauen – ist unerwartet, herzzerreißend vertraut. Es ist ein kräftiges, erschreckendes Ziehen an all den Erinnerungen, die sie immer noch miteinander verbinden. Es reicht nicht aus, um die Dinge zu ändern, aber es lässt Kurts nächste schroffe Worte unausgesprochen. Sie ersterben in seiner Kehle und Kurt erkennt; nicht er ist hier der Geist, sondern Blaine. Welche Vergebung Blaine auch suchen mag, von Kurt wird er sie leider nicht erhalten. Wenn Blaine ihm wirklich immer noch vertraut, dann sollte das doch wohl offensichtlich sein. "Eine Beziehung hat mit Vertrauen zu tun", sagt Kurt.

Aber Blaine schaut ihn immer noch mit  fassungsloser Ungläubigkeit  an, also  zerreißt Kurt den Faden. "Und ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen."

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** Normalerweise wähle ich für Originalzitate aus Glee die deutsche Synchro-Fassung, aber an dieser Stelle haben ich und meine Beta-Leserin lange überlegt, ob wir die Synchro-Fassung oder die korrekte Übersetzung der englischen Fassung wählen sollen, um die Leser nicht zu verwirren. Ich habe mich dann letztlich für die Synchro-Fassung entschieden, deshalb hier noch mal beide im Vergleich.  
>  Synchro: ("Oh, ist wohl was Ernstes?" "Ja, ganz genau.")  
> Original: ("Oh, wie in dem Lied?" "Ja, ganz genau.")
> 
> Mir tun diese Folgen der 4. Staffel im Herzen weh und ich kann mit beiden -- Kurt und Blaine -- so gut mitfühlen. Während Blaines innere Zerissenheit wegen seines Fehltritts ausführlich Thema der Serie war, kam Kurts Standpunkt kaum zur Sprache. Mich hat in dieser Folge besonders bewegt, dass Kurt zu Beginn in Cassandras Studio zwar sagt, dass er unbedingt nach Lima will, um Blaine zu sehen, dann aber alle Versuche zu einem klärenden Gespräch abblockt und Blaine geschockt und sprachlos einfach stehen lässt. Misqueue hat versucht, diesen inneren Zwist von Kurt und was ihn zu seinem Verhalten bewegt, zu deuten, was ihr, wie ich finde, mit wunderschönen Bildern gelungen ist (wie zum Beispiel diesem verbindenen Faden, der Kurt innerlich aufzudröseln und zu zerstören droht -- etwas, dem er Einhalt gebieten muss, wenn er sich nicht ganz verlieren will).


End file.
